Five Cuddles with Foxy
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: (I do not own the image nor the game.) You work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you really regret that decision. To make matters worse, you forgot to check on Pirate's Cove. You will discover that Foxy is not what he seems like... at all. [contains language, violence, and many sexual situations. Written in second person.] Discontinued...
1. Cuddle 1

You are the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you really regret that decision.

_Fuck Shit Bitch Damn... _You think of every cuss word you know as you try to stay alive. You scroll through the cameras and lost track of Bonnie.

"Where the fuck are you?!" You yell at the tablet. You look at the door to your left and turn on the light. Bonnie is standing at the door, staring at you with no emotion. Your face pales as you stare at him, before slamming the door shut with a push of a button. You check the clock and it reads 4 AM.

_I'm so close. _You go back to your tablet and scroll through the cameras to find Bonnie back at the maintenance room. Without even looking, you open the door on your left to conserve power. Scrolling through the cameras, you see that Chica is closing in on your left, Freddy is in the kitchen, Foxy has left Pirate's cove and Bonnie is dicking around the party room.

_FOXY LEFT PIRATE'S COVE!_

You changed cameras to see Foxy running through the hallway. _Oh God. _You try to hit the door button, but instead turned on the lights. Foxy pops out of the door before jumping at you. You close your eyes and accept your fate of being stuffed inside a suit... But nothing happens except the feeling of arms wrapping around you in a hug.

You hesitantly open your eyes to see Foxy, the one animatronic that scares the living shit out of you, cuddling you like some teddy bear. You feel really confused, but it's better than dying. You try to look at the tablet, but it's on the floor and you cannot pick it up, because Foxy won't let go. You try to push the doors shut with your legs, but it is too far to reach. All blood drains from your face as you realize that you became a sitting duck, unable to move due to Foxy's bear hug.

_I can't move. I'm so fucked. This can't get any worse!_

The lights in the office goes out and the fan stops spinning as the power goes out. You sit in the dark with Foxy cuddling you. You begin to hyperventilate when you see Freddy at the left door, his eyes flashing as you hear his infamous song playing. Your life flashes before your eyes as the song continues to play.

And it stops. You lose sight of him in the darkness. For what feels like an eternity, you sit in the dark, feeling Foxy nuzzling his head against your neck. You hear shuffling noises as something moves into the room. This would have been absolutely terrifying if there wasn't a Fox animatronic cuddling your side. But the dread is over when you hear the bell ringing as the clock reaches 6 AM.

You try to get up, but Foxy holds on to you tightly, not wanting to let go. You're going to have to sit for the next two hours with Foxy attached to your side and wait for the day guard to get you out of this strange situation.

_Well, this isn't so bad. _ You feel a hand slip down to your crotch. _Why did I have to say?_


	2. Cuddle 2

You are the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you are not sure if you can report sexual harressment on an "inanimate" object.

You leave the pizzeria feeling violated. When the day guard finally arrived, he laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Foxy snuggling you. The fucker didn't noticed Foxy's hand inside your pants.

You went home, took a cold shower, ate something, and went to bed.

Time skip to your shift-

You stand outside the pizzeria, the cold winds past by making you shiver. You dig into your pockets and pull out the keys before unlocking the door to the pizzeria. With much hesitation, you go inside. You walk through the entrance, to the party room, down the corridors to your office.

You sit yourself on your rolly chair and look at the new drawings that been pinned onto the wall. All of them are pretty childish, especially since they are drawn by children.

_What the fuck?_

Your eyes lock on to one drawing in specific, a drawing of Foxy and a night guard holding hands with hearts surrounding the two. It even has your name written on it.

"WHAT! HOW!" You yell, "WHO THE FUCK DREW THIS!" You stomp over to the wall and tear down the drawing and turn it over. All of your anger leaves your body as the feeling of fear floods your inner being. There's a note inscribed on the back

-Can't wait to see me First Matey! Your Captain, Foxy-

You really wish you applied at that McDonald's, but instead you get watch over bunch of animatronics who want to kill you, or in Foxy's case, getting into your pants. This job is Fan-Fucking-tastic.

Your phone's alarm goes off as the clock reaches 12 AM.

_All right, here we go again._

You are sweating profusely as you struggle to keep the animatronics at bay and constantly hearing Freddy's laughter doesn't help either. You look away from the tablet to check on the doors. You turn on the left light to see Bonnie. _Shit! _The door shuts in rabbit face. You turn on the right light to see Chica. _Fuck! _The door shuts on her face.

_God Dammit! They're fucking drilling me in here! _

Your left eye twitches as you watch your power drain from the over consumption. You check the left the door to find Bonnie gone, but Chica is still at the other door... waiting for you to make a mistake.

You scroll through the cameras, making sure to check on Pirate's cove and he is not there.

_Fuck._

With the agility of a cat and the grace of a walrus, you leap from your seat to press the right door button. Luck seems to be on your side today as you see the door shut. Not too long, you hear the satisfying sound of something smacking against the door before collapsing on the floor.

You grab your sides and laugh uncontrollably at the poor fox's misfortune of running into the door. But you soon stopped laughing when you realize you left both doors shut for too long. The sound of the power failing spreads through out the building as the doors open themselves to the black void of darkness.

You stumble backwards and fall as you watch Freddy's eyes flash in sync with his infamous song. You flinched violently when you feel Foxy crawl up besides you and begin to cuddle you. You can feel a large knot on his head, presumably from the door he ran into.

You would of felt bad for doing that to him, if Freddy's song hadn't ended and he disappeared into the dark.

Anxiety, Fear, Trepidation. All these feelings flood you, making you pull Foxy into an even tighter hug. Alas, nothing happens during these long minutes.

When you thought you were in the clear, You see Freddy's face appear from the shadows, producing a loud ear-piercing shriek. This happened too fast that your mind couldn't register it and became overwhelmed, slipping into unconsciousness.

_Am I dead? Is this how I die? __**No, because that would be too fucking easy.**_

You awake inside Pirate's Cove. You can't recall what happened after Freddy finally caught you, but you're alive so that's all that matters. You try to leave, but you feel something hold you in place.

You almost panicked until you figured out it was Foxy. While you may not trust him, he is probably the reason why you're still alive, so you will let him have this... just once.

You adjust yourself to get comfortable, before falling asleep with Foxy. You were fast asleep that you didn't hear the sound of a camera flashing and the giggling of the day guard.


End file.
